Back to the Future: Traces in Time
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: Time Wardens have been despatched through the timelines to remove the traces of any interactions between individuals and time travellers, but three unlikely-to-meet teenagers from different points in time rise against this order and escape to the same time period, where they meet two familiar faces. Rated T for language, blood, violence, just to be safe.
1. Traces in Time Overview

**Traces in Time!**

**Time Travellers: **  
**Marty McFly**—**1986**  
**Doc Brown**—**1986**  
**Jennifer Parker**—**1986**  
**Einstein**—**1986**

**Runners in Time: **  
**Spencer Brown (OC)**—**2022 A [Alternate]**  
**Kade Brown (OC)**—**2022 A [Alternate]**  
**Emmett Brown**—**1931**

**A/N: This is going to become a series of Episodes instead of just a story. It's been annoying me for a while now. This series consists of a couple of characters**—**the two main characters are obviously going to be Marty and Doc. The other three main characters are going to be 'Runners in Time', which consists of Emmett from 1931, and my two OCs from 2022, Spencer and Kade. **

**Full Summary: **  
**Time Wardens are infiltrated through the timelines and ordered to remove all traces of interaction between past and future individuals and time travellers (these are known as Time Traces), sealing them away into their realm in time. However, three people from two different points of time rise against this order and escape to the another point in time, where they all meet two familiar faces. How would this affect the space-time continuum? And would they be able to defeat all the time wardens?**

**I can't think of a better summary but please read and review, and hopefully enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future, nor do I own any characters—except for my OCs, Spencer and Kade Brown. Peacekeepers come from _The Hunger Games_ and Time Wardens come from _The Infinity Ring. _**


	2. Episode 1: Breaking Down the Timelines

**Here is my first episode of BTTF: Traces in Time. Please leave a review! And enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Episode 1: Breaking down the timelines**

Spencer's POV:

_**12.00am, 2022 A**_  
It happened just as Kade and I entered the Peacekeeper base.

I know it wasn't safe out here at this time, but I had a trick up my sleeve that I wanted to test out—and the people I hated most _just_ so happened to be the Peacekeepers. So, whilst single-handedly dragging my older brother out of his makeshift bed, we made our way towards the base, silently slipstreaming inside.

"So, who are we testing this on?" he asked me when we were outside the base.

I pointed straight ahead of me, straight towards an army of Peacekeepers entering the base that took up at least half of Hill Valley. Kade's jaw dropped and he turned to me. I just smirked and slammed his jaw shut. "Cut it out, you're attracting flies," I whispered. "Get in sync behind the group—and stay outta sight!"

"But they're Peacekeepers, Spence! They're going to spot us out sooner or later!" Kade whispered sharply to me.

"Actually, no doubt _you're_ going to screw things up majorly—you're the town's Klutz, after all." And on that note, I ran behind the last few peacekeepers, my twin following behind me like a shadow. To my surprise, we actually got into the base inconspicuously!

The other reason why I wanted to get in here was to see what all the noise was—it's not every night the base is screaming with loud noises.

How could _anybody_ sleep through this kind of racket?

"Spencer, why did you drag me out here?" Kade complained.

"We both know I'm a stubborn unit who doesn't take no for an answer," I answered with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at the back of my head as we ran through the base, where all of the Peacekeepers were filing into six doors.

"Crap, which one?" Kade asked. All I did was a quick round of "Eenie meenie minie moe" and went through the fifth door. I made sure we stayed within the shadows as not to get caught by any onlooking guards.

Kade and I practically froze in awe. There was something huge going on in here!

All the Peacekeepers were gathered in long rows and beginning to enter this giant portal! "Holy shit..." I muttered under my breath. Kade's face paled a little as the Peacekeepers filed into the portal.

"All Time Wardens are to complete this mission at any price," the President's voice boomed all over the room. "Remove all traces of interaction between individuals from the past and time travellers fixing these Breakdowns. We must restore history to its true order—and we shall do so in victory!"

All the Peacekeepers in the room raised their fists as they shouted out in perfect synchronization.

Time Wardens. Breakdowns. Remove all traces of interaction between Time Travellers and normal folk. This was obviously going to wreak havoc in the timelines and probably destroy the space-time continuum. Heh. We have our ancestor—Doc Brown—to thank for that. He's the person who started this legacy of time travelling. But in the meantime, we're stuck under the watchful eye of the President.

"Kade, we need to get out of here now," I muttered sharply.

"Way ahead of you there, Spence!" he said quickly before turning robustly and kicking his foot on a metal pipe that was embedded in the ground!

_Shit, we're totally screwed._

* * *

Kade's POV:  
I knew I shouldn't have taken that next step! Once that siren went off, everything went by in a blur as I realized I was being dragged away from the oncoming bullets as fast as lightning by Spencer. Trust her to have some kind of invention on her—her electromagnetic glove for starters, then the Drift Blades to propel herself against the gravitational field.

These Peacekeepers were forced into becoming Time Wardens! We had to find a way to stop them!

But I saw that my sister was already thinking about that. She pulled one of her classic grins—which involved her eyes becoming ice cold and her smile screaming out utter torture. "I got an idea," she said as she pulled out a butcher's knife from her jersey pocket.

Why did she have to be so crazy!?

She threw the knife with a swift movement, which skewered straight into three Time Wardens' heads, ran up to them and ripped the knife from their skulls. I exclaimed as I turned away. A bullet almost hit my leg, but I dodged it swiftly. Thank God I took up gym class at the beginning of the year—dodgeball really paid off.

"Kade, come on!" Spencer yelled and ran up to the portal. At least 275 Time Wardens have already entered the portal so I faultered, not wanting to take the risk of getting caught in the portal.

"I'm not going in there, Spencer!" I yelled at her. But then I turned back to see the other time wardens charging towards me!

"Hurry up, Kade!" she yelled. She crossed her chest and held her arms out. I nodded slightly, running as fast as I could towards her. Spencer clenched her eyes shut and tensed her muscles as she waited for the impact.

Immediately, I tackled my sister into the portal where we were met by a whirlpool of lights.

I don't know what the heck was going on, but I refused to let go of my sister's hand while we were in there. Her grip almost crushed my hand as we both began to fall into the light...to meet the darkness...

* * *

Emmett's POV:  
I hypothesized today was supposed to be a rather relaxing Saturday afternoon. First I decided to visit Edna—who has changed her tune since last month after she was in jail for an approximate amount of days; help my father at the law office since there was nothing better to do in that time frame; then I was going to work on my next project...

But it seemed I was wrong on a certain amount of levels.

Once I made it to Town Square, there were an army of soldiers in white uniforms...

Chasing everyone into cages of electricity like they were animals in the chautauqua!

And it seemed that all the individuals they'd rounded up had some kind of interaction with Carl Sagan and Marty—Edna, Kid Tannen, his goons, Arthur McFly, Trixie Trotter, Detective Parker, even my father!

And if my theory is correct that these soldiers were after everyone who had made a certain interaction with Marty and Mr Sagan, then that means...

"There's one!" one of the soldiers shouted as three of them charged towards me.

They were after me too.

On that thought I ran as fast as I could, blessing my velocity, as far away as possible from these people.

I made it as far as my home until they caught up with me again. I halted just as I reached the lab and they shouted out "HALT!" I cursed at myself for stopping while I was so close to freedom. Why did I have to be so obedient? I turned on my heels sharply and faced them all. They were holding up some sort of device that brought forth the other cages from Town Square.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage and I could have sworn that it either stopped or skipped at least three beats at one point. Everyone was looking at me with frightened expressions on their faces—especially my father.

"This one looks like the last of them," the first soldier said. Without warning to anybody (even myself), I suddenly pounced at the three, clutching onto the device the first soldier had in his hand and trying to remove it from his grip.

"Emmett, NO!" Edna yelled at me in a shrill voice.

"EMMETT!" my father yelled in alarm.

Then there was a noise that resembled a crack and then a spark and it all went white. I lost sight of the soldiers, I'd lost sight of the people in front of me—I lost sight of _everything_!

What was going on?!

* * *

Normal POV:  
Everyone stared in shock as Emmett disappeared from sight. He was there two seconds ago until there was a bright light and he was _gone!_

"Where did he go!?" one of the Time Wardens exclaimed.

"He's taken the device!" the leader shouted angrily. He groaned and pulled out some kind of communication device. "Delta to command. We've lost one of the traces in time, send for backup from 1931." He turned back to the crowd of caged suspects. "All Time Traces are to be taken to the Realm until further notice! Until then, we shall make sure that history has been restored to its original order."

The cages also disappeared in a flash of light as the leader clicked his fingers. He turned to his companions. "Make sure that trace is retrieved—we must stop them at any price!"

* * *

**Okay, that wasn't exactly a long or exciting episode. But review anyway, tell me what you all think of it so far, then the feedback to tell me what I should improve on, also if you have any ideas for the story. Thanks! Until next time!**


	3. Episode 2: The Junction Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF nor do I own any characters**—**except for Spencer and Kade. Time wardens and Peacekeepers from **_**The Infinity Ring **_**and **_**The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

**Episode 2: The Junction Point**

Marty's POV:  
I've found out my best friend is staying here in 1986, and I was glad to have him back—along with Clara and the boys, Jules and Verne, who made great additions to the Brown Family. I had a lot to tell Doc about 1931. He still hadn't given up his passion of talking on and on about destroying the space-time continuum.

It was just like old times.

The only confusing part about all this is finding where they were living now. Last month, they'd moved out of the lab and gone a few blocks downtown—luckily still close by but I always ended up driving halfway towards the lab to realize that it's not even there anymore. I was there when Doc moved out. I went to see the new house myself! This orientation just confuses me now.

Anyway, I was in the new lab helping Doc with a few adjustments to the time circuits of the DeLorean. Honestly, it couldn't get any better than this.

"So...what are you doing again, Doc?" I asked, obviously lost with direction.

"I'm upgrading the circuitry for the DeLorean," he explained, then getting into more detail that I didn't understand.

"Right, okay. Are you doing it for the train too?"

"I already did it. It'll account for a smoother re-entry."

I just nodded, not really understanding much of the information, but I managed to interpret some of what he was saying.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of bright blue outside the lab window and we both turned our heads in time to hear three yelps of pain outside.

"What was that?"

"Strange, but I thought I saw blue for a few seconds..." Doc said, trailing off a little. We ditched the task currently at hand and ran out into the back yard. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw in front of us.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed.

There was a girl and two boys lying on the grass. The girl shot up to her feet and then put both hands on her head. She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes flecked with yellow and green and she was wearing some very strange clothing—her shoes were neon blue converses, but the soles glowed neon yellow whenever she took a step; the sleeves of her red long-sleeved shirt were laced in neon green glow-in-the-dark material, her dark blue jeans had two long neon pink stripes on each leg which glowed also and one hand had a strange fingerless white glove on it with aluminium caps casing her fingernails and two strands of copper wire on each finger which secured the caps to the glove.

She took one look at me...and then pulled out some kind of futuristic weapon.

She tackled me to the ground and then pressed her foot against my chest, holding the weapon close to my throat.

"Whoa! I don't want any trouble!" I yelled, panicking instantly when she pulled the weapon up to my neck. Doc moved over to see if the boys were alright. I peeked out the corner of my eye to see one of the boys, one of which was one with tawny brown hair wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, a blue sweater-vest, a green bowtie, beige-colored pants and black shoes. I knew the person almost instantly.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed in alarm, struggling to break free of the girl's force on my chest. She just leaned down on the knee that was pinning me down, making it virtually impossible to move. Jeez, she was _strong!_ The scientist's gaze flicked to his counterpart quickly in alarm and had the urge to leave, as not to ruin the space-time continuum, but his intentions were set to the boy in front of him. And my intentions were getting to Emmett, and getting this girl to stop pinning me to the ground!

The boy Doc had been tending to, who had blonde hair and two mismatched eyes (one eye blue, the other was red)—and strangely resembled _so_ much of Emmett—walked up to the girl casually and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her off me while I scrambled over to see if my friend was okay. He moaned dizzily and tried to lift his head up. But the exertion of actually trying to move was tiring enough for him and he passed out again.

"Spencer! Go get those Time Wardens!" the blonde boy ordered urgently. The girl, who I guess had the name 'Spencer', put the weapon away and opted for a _butcher's knife_—which was already soaked in blood! Then she nodded and took off at the speed of light down the road. I stared at the neon trail of dust she'd left behind—how could she run so fast?

"Hey, man, how's it hangin'?" the boy asked, sitting back down. Doc scanned his attire—it was very similar to Spencer's outfit. He wore a neon orange vest over an obsidian black t-shirt, dark green cargo pants which were held by some kind of futuristic belt and the hems were tucked into red converses with neon blue soles that came over his ankles.

"What was that all about?" Doc asked him.

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Sorry about the scene just then. We, er..." He took a glance at Emmett and frowned. "Is he okay? I'm sorry, I think we had a pretty rough re-entry...actually, he looks a lot like me."

I just propped my friend up so his head was now lying on my lap so I could look over him. He didn't seem badly injured. Maybe it was just a knock to the head that caused the black out.

"I...I think he's fine..." I said uneasily.

"Anyway, I'm Kade Brown and that was my twin sister, Spencer, ya don't suppose you could tell me where we—"

"Wait!" Doc interrupted. "Did you say that your last name is Brown?"

"Well, yeah. Why? Is that significant to you guys somehow?"

The scientist and I exchanged a nervous glance and looked back at Kade. "This is Hill Valley," I said.

"1986," Doc added under his breath.

"Nineteen-eighty—CRAP! We just travelled through time! Spence and I hail from the year 2022." Then the twin hit his head and yelled something. "What the hell! I shouldn't even be talking to you guys—the repurcussions could ruin the space-time continuum..."

I nudged Doc and grinned. "You could tell _he's_ definitely related to you, Doc."

"Doc?" Kade repeated. A grin spread across his face. "As in the famous time traveller Doc Brown? Then doesn't that mean you're Marty McFly?"

I looked towards him in astonishment. "How do you know so much about us?"

Just then, Spencer came back in a flash of blurred neon colors. She has a kind of wild expression on her face. "One of them got away, Kade," she reported. Her brother face-palmed. "Hey don't get so over-dramatic! I killed nine of 'em, but there was a tenth because he had a Time Globe with him and—" She turned towards me supporting Emmett's head "—so did you find out who they are?"

"Well, apparently this is the year 1986. The shorter guy's name is Marty McFly, the tall guy in the lab coat is Doc Brown."

"Two famous time travellers, and _one_ great ancestor. We know you two all too well."

"And, uh," I stuttered. "This is Emmett Brown from 1931 and—" I started but was cut off.

"1931?" both twins exclaimed.

"I was wondering why he looked so much like me," Kade said. Then he turned to his sister. "Spence, maybe this is the junction point."

"So...all the timelines are going to fuse starting from this year? But the space-time—"

"The space-time continuum is off-scale enough with all these Time Wardens swarming the timelines!"

Spencer groaned in defeat. "Fine, you're right." A sour expression crossed her features. "_Those_ words taste like hydrochloric acid on my tongue," she muttered, bitterly.

There was a small groan from Emmett's still form, which caught Doc's attention. The counterpart flinched a little and his eyes opened up, wide with bewilderment. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed, still somewhat dazed.

"Raw fluxation," Kade said, knowingly.

"Meaning he _obviously_ has a Time Globe on him!" Spencer said. She knelt down in front of Emmett and waved a hand in his face. "Hey, kid! Can you see me?"

"Yes, I can, miss. Please stop doing that," he said firmly but a little frustrated, trying to push her hand away from his face.

Spence found that annoying Emmett was one way to get him to come around completely. But then Doc and Kade pulled her away from him. I grasped his left hand and helped him to his feet.

"Emmett? You okay?" I asked anxiously. Emmett nodded, rubbing his head, before looking at me in surprise.

"Marty! Mr Sagan! What're you two doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Wait a second," Kade murmured, squinting at the young scientist's right hand. "What's wrong with your hand? It's glowing bright blue!"

Slowly but surely, Emmett unclenched his fist to drop what he was holding—five segments of cyan colored plexiglas fell to the ground. The twins gasped and took a step back in shock—Spencer's arms flung out towards Doc and Kade's arm was outstretched towards me and Emmett. After two seconds, the five segments sparkled a little before five small but very concussive bursts were released. We all fell down from the invisible force, but it ended as quickly as it began.

"There goes _his _ticket back home," Spencer said. "But it's not safe there if he has that Time Globe...well, what's left of it anyway."

"So therefore, if we send him back now it'll probably ruin not just the timeline, but there's the possibility of him getting killed too!"

"_Killed_? That bad?" I asked. I stared at the counterpart of my best friend and noticed that he'd turn as pale as a sheet of paper, teeth chattering and eyes wide in fear. I think the only part he heard was getting killed.

Unfortunately, it seemed Doc hadn't heard that last part about it not being safe. He was already in the DeLorean. Emmett, Spencer, Kade and I ran back to the lab to see him turn the flux capacitor on.

"I better send you all back to your own times before something bad happens to this dimension."

In a surge, Kade was suddenly in the passenger's seat and turning off the time circuits. The scientist looked at him strangely. "Doc, we're _not_ leaving. At least not with all those Time Wardens," he insisted. "If Emmett has a Time Globe then that means they already took all the Time Traces from 1931."

"You are revealing to us a whole vocabulary of new terms, aren't you?" the scientist said.

"J-Just give us a chance to explain where we're coming from. Please, just for, like, five minutes—then we'll try and get out of your hair."

* * *

**Oh my God, that must've been so repetitive and **_**boring! XP**_** I need to improve on **_**that**_**, that's for sure. Leave a review, feedback, ideas, all that jazz. And see ya next time. **


End file.
